


Hot Cockles for Beginners

by LadyAhiru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Hot Cockles (Game), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spit as Lube (Dont try this at home kids), This was supposed to be way shorter, Top! Jaskier, Weird Nobles play weird games, bottom! Geralt, no beta we die like non native speaking horny witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Jaskier invites Geralt to play a game of "Hot Cockles" with him. Things go out of hand fast
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 23
Kudos: 168





	Hot Cockles for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dat_carovieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hot Cockles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987803) by [dat_carovieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh). 



If someone would have told him yesterday or even this morning that he would end his night with his face pressed into Jaskiers lap, lying over his knee, with his ass up in the air waiting to be spanked he would have snorted and probably even punched the person. And yet, here he was.

It had all started rather innocently or more precise boring.

_“No Jaskier. For the hundredth time no! I will not accompany you to this ball of the countess what’s her name?_

_Jaskier sighed over dramatically. “Countess Caroline de Vieh, and you will.”_

_Jaskier didn’t even look at the Witcher, still ironing his clothes for the evening, his voice thick with confidence._

_“Absolutely not.”_

Only a few hours later the Witcher found himself dressed in posh silks and wondering for the tenth time this evening how Jaskier always managed to get his way. He knew logically that the bard had him wrapped around his little finger, he had just reached a point in his life where he didn’t mind anymore.

If he was honest to himself Jaskier was more than just his best friend and he would do anything to make the bard happy. Which apparently included dressing up and attending another boring banquet.

“Geralt? Are you listening?”

Grunting he shifted his focus back to Jaskier and raised an eyebrow.

“I asked if you wanted to join me and a few others for a game of Hot Cockles.”

Geralt blinked very slowly. “A game of what now?”

Jaskier smiled fondly at him, his arms resting on Geralts shoulder and a ball of warm content formed in the Witchers stomach.

“Hot Cockles. It’s a silly game, haven’t played it in years.” Jaskier shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s silly but fun. You don’t have to if you don’t want to dear Witcher.”

Geralt already knew that he would agree to play whatever stupid game Jaskier wanted if it meant the bard would keep smiling at him like that.

“How is it played?” He took a sip from his goblet before placing it on the nearby table.

Jaskiers smile grew even bigger. “Oh, easy. It has three players per round. One sits down and holds the main player onto his lap. Then someone from the remaining people spanks the kneeling person and they have to guess who the spanker is.”

Geralt was glad that he had put the goblet down because he was sure he would have dropped it otherwise. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He was sure his usually stoic face showed an array of emotions but he could not help himself.

The thought of getting spanked by Jaskier, or spanking him set something in him lose and a small growl escaped his lips.

“So are you in?” Jaskier sounded neutral, almost disinterested and Geralt slowly nodded.

“Excellent, come on then!” Jaskier took his hand and dragged him through the ballroom to a close-by room, where a few other young and bored nobles were already waiting.

“I brought my friend!” the bard proclaimed and ignored the shocked faces of the other attendants.

Geralt and Jaskier stood with a few others watching as the game started before it was their turn. Every time someone got spanked Geralt felt his muscles tense up in response and glanced over to Jaskier who hadn’t left his side since they had entered the room.

Finally, it was their turn and before he could sit down Jaskier had managed to place himself in the heavy leather armchair, legs obscenely spread apart and his gaze lingering on Geralt.

The Witcher had never seen Jaskiers eyes so big and dark, his grin wicked and his voice so very deep when he said. “Bend over Geralt.”

He moved before the order had even registered in his brain and kneeled over Jaskiers leg. Ass up in the air and his face pressed against the fabric of Jaskiers crotch. He took a deep breath in to steady himself and regretted it almost instantly.

His nostrils filled with the warm and familiar scent of Jaskier, Elderflowers and Honey but this time it was mixed with the spicy heat of growing arousal. He didn’t dare to look up, his own cock starting to fill, grinding against Jaskiers knee.

He didn’t notice the people beside them argue who would dare to spank a Witcher, too focused on the feel and smell of Jaskier around him.

Suddenly there was a strong hand in his hair, long fingers brushing and then a fist gripping and slightly pulling and a quiet whine escaped Geralts mouth.

He pressed his cheek against Jaskiers crotch, trying to find a more comfortable position for his head when the smell of arousal intensified and he could feel Jaskier growing hard against his face.

The silence in the room rang loudly in his ears, his usual slow heart hammering heavy in his chest and he pressed his eyes shut for a moment to regain his composure.

Jaskiers hand still brushed through his hair and tugged from time to time and he could feel himself growing fully hard. He knew that Jaskier must be able to feel it, but the little shit just chuckled slightly and moved his leg so that his aching erection would grind against it.

Geralt had lived many decades and he had left his last fuck to give behind a very long time, which is why he opened his mouth and sucked onto Jaskiers crotch, leaving a damp trail all over his bard’s silk trousers. 

It was still silent around them and then suddenly Geralt could hear the door being shut forcefully and he looked up to find the room empty. Before he had time to react a forceful hand came down on his backside and slapped his left cheek, leaving a sharp sting.

He could hear Jaskiers heavy breathing and he struggled to get up. His bard took a sharp breath in, disappointment and regret in the small sound but before he could start babbling, Geralt had pulled down his own trousers and smallclothes and positioned himself over Jaskier knee once more.

“Again.” Nothing happened.

“I said. Do it again!”

The anticipation was almost too much to bear but then finally Jaskiers hands came back and at the same time as his hair was gripped and his head was brutally shoved against Jaskiers crotch, the bards other hand came down harshly onto his butt.

The sound of the smack, skin on skin, echoed through the room alongside his breathy moan. “Again!”

This time Jaskier didn’t wait and the same cheek was slapped over and over again until Geralts fingers pulled on the laces of Jaskiers trousers and sucked his already leaking cock into his eager mouth.

“FUCK! Geralt!”

Mouth too occupied to answer the Witcher let his tongue dance over the crown of Jaskiers cock while pushing his butt up, waiting for another slap.

This time Jaskiers hand lingered for a moment, blunt nails digging into Geralts flesh and he could feel himself slowly soaking trough his own trousers.

Jaskier stilled for a moment and then his fingers found their way between Geralts lips, shoving inside his warm wet mouth alongside his cock.

The Witcher let out a small whimper and sucked greedily, swirling his tongue eagerly around the long digits and closing his eyes. The next slap left dripping spit on his ass and he could feel Jaskiers fingers making their way between his cheeks.

There was a small pause of hesitation on Jaskiers end and Geralt looked up, still playing with Jaskiers cock in his mouth. Jaskiers face was flushed red and small beads of sweat dripped from his temple to his chin. Smiling he let his fingers circle over Geralts rim, a question in his cornflower blue eyes.

He carefully let Jaskier cock slip out of his mouth, smearing precum onto his lips and chin and nodded. “Please Jaskier.”

Relieve washed over the bards face as he slowly and very carefully pushed a spit slick finger into Geralt.

“Geralt.” Jaskiers voice was deep and husky as he pushed a second finger into Geralts tight hole and tensed the grip in his hair, pushing him onto his cock again. Geralt opened his mouth, sucking on his bard’s member once more as he enjoyed the feeling over Jaskiers finger slowly spreading him open.

He let his amber eyes flutter shut and gowned around Jaskiers cock as a third finger was added and all three of them brushed deeply inside him, reaching his prostate.

Jaskier pace was slow but hard and Geralt wasn’t sure how long he could endure this sweet torture. He drooled all over Jaskiers cock and finally, the fingers vanished from his hole, letting him feel empty and frustrated, and a needy whine escaped him.

“Jaskier please.”

“Get up.” Jaskiers voice was full of dominance and want and Geralt did what he was told, wiggling out of his trousers and kicking them completely off.

“Get on my lap, like this.”

Swallowing hard the Witcher moved to face Jaskier, climbing onto his lap, letting his legs fall over the armrests on the side, straddling the bard.

Jaskier gave him an intense look, searching for something in the Witchers eyes and then guiding his cock into Geralt while gently pushing his other hand on the back of Geralts neck bringing his face close enough to his own, that they shared breath.

“Geralt…I….”

There was a pause, Jaskier balls deep in Geralts arse, but not yet moving. They moved at the same time, lips crashing together, hands tugging on hair and still fully clothed chest pressing together.

“Shit Jask, please move. Please.”

Laughing Jaskier started to move, his fingers pushing into Geralts hips, helping him to raise up on his cock only to sink down again. They quickly found a fast rhythm that fit both of their needs. Jaskier mouth found Geralts once more and his tongue did something filthy that had Geralts toes curl.

Heavy moans and whines echoed through the room and when Jaskiers hand came around to slap onto his butt once more Geralt bit into Jaskiers neck and spilt his hot seed all over his silk shirt.

“Geralt!” Jaskiers loud scream made Geralt smile and he could fill Jaskiers cum filling him up. They paused for a moment before Jaskier brought his arms up to cup Geralts face pressing his lips to the Witchers. This time the kiss was soft and tender and full of emotions.

“My dear Witcher, if I had known it would end like this I would have suggested a game of Hot Cockles much sooner.”

Snorting Geralt tried to get up, both of them sighing as Jaskiers now soft cock slipped out of him, warm cum dripping down his muscular thighs.

He reached for his trousers and awkwardly put them back on not daring to look at his bard.

“Geralt? Before you spiral into your usual overthinking I should probably tell you that I enjoyed myself very much and I cannot wait to do it again.”

“You do?”

Jaskier smiled, whipping the cumstains off his shirts with a cloth tissue. “Of course you Idiot. You know I love you right?”

Blinking Geralt pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I do now.”

The bard snorted laughing and took Geralts hand. “Come one, let’s ditch this party and go back to the inn so I can show you how much, hm?”

Eagerly grinning Geralt laced their fingers together and dragged Jaskier out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot Cockles is a real game that was played by bored rich people.


End file.
